linnathfandomcom-20200214-history
Fayrin the Conjurer
Fayrin, called the Conjurer, is the founder of Suhmeldinor, the elven school of conjuration and the husband of Vallia Bladesinger. He currently resides in the Red Woods under the protection of Bourles after spending over two thousand years in the Astral Plane. History Fayrin was by all accounts an unremarkable child. Unlike many of his school-founding peers, the young elf had little natural skill with magic. Even so, he was determined to develop his skills, and when he got the chance to meet Tellia Vaellara, his hero, he took it. Sneaking out of his village, he traveled miles to the next town, where the demigod was visiting the next day. She drew him from the crowd and told him that despite the perils he endured in those miles, it would pale compared to the distances he would travel in the future. As always, Tellia was quite right, and in more ways than one. Fayrin made incredible progress in his studies, and by the time the Others were driven out of Linnath, he was powerful enough to help in the endeavors, teleporting forces into flanking positions and conjuring beings from otherworldly planes to fight alongside the elves. Further would he fall into love with the great hero of this War, Vallia Bladesinger. After the war, Fayrin would travel even further through the cosmos, journeying sometimes alone to alien forests and star-dotted skies, and sometimes with his beloved wife to planes of pure diamond or infinite ocean. Even further than this was Fayrin’s journey into fame, from the boy from decades ago warranting no heed to the great master and founder of Suhmeldinor. Yet Fayrin’s furthest journey was into madness, and through time itself. After Vallia’s death and The Separation, Fayrin was determined to bring her back, by any means necessary. He knew, of course, that such magic was never without incalculable risk and indescribable consequences; but at that time, he cared not for such things. Gathering all of his power (and borrowing some from other, more dangerous sources), Fayrin attempted his farthest journey yet: to the gates of Vaunt… and back. Fortune smiled on Fayrin, though not as he would have liked it to, as instead of being killed (or bringing his beloved back) he was shunted into the Astral Plane due to feedback from the spell he attempted, separated from everything – even time. Millennia passed, and Fayrin eventually returned to the Material Plane, though it is unknown by whose power. He returned home to see a broken kingdom, the Sancterram Conquest already completed, and the Elven Kingdom sundered by distrust and lust for power. He now resides in the Red Woods, teaching the theoretics of magic at Suhmeldinor under the asylum of Borles. Impact Other than the obvious impact of founding a still functioning school of magic, Fayrin mapped out many planes of existence bordering the Material Plane. Though still alive, his weakened state serves now as a warning to the mages of the realm. Everyone who looks at the mage, having tried to fight Vaunt but only growing weaker and gaining nothing to show for it, knows that there are limits to magic that must not be tested too vigorously, for risk of becoming a shadow of your former self. Interesting Facts - Founded the elven school of Conjuration, Suhmeldinor - Fought alongside the other school heads to kill the Terrasque unleashed by the Others. - More than 2000 years in the Astral Plane has left Fayrin with a unique understanding of the planes, though he is much weaker physically and magically than before - Is said to have visited over 100 different Planes of Existence, each more exotic than the last. Category:Mage Category:Legendary Category:School Founder